In "The Pyrimidines", Interscience (1962), pages 203-204, it is stated that, "The conversion of an active halogeno into an hydroxy group is rather uncommon, and not always easy". In Supplement I of "The Pyrimidines", Interscience (1970), page 148, there is the statement, "The direct hydrolysis of a chloro- to an hydroxy-pyrimidine was avoided for many years, but no such inhibition seems to be operating now. Acid or alkali may be used, although the latter is more usual, . . . " However, attempts to hydrolyze 2-t-butyl-5-bromopyrimidine with sodium methoxide gave considerable quantities of byproduct 2-t-butylpyrimidine.